Always In My Heart
by 19jacinta88
Summary: The New Directions does a Michael Jackson tribute concert, and Kurt has a surprise in store for Blaine... R&R!


_This is a re-upload of the same story, I had to edit a few things... This was written on October 27, long before I heard of the upcoming "Glee does MJ" (guess who fangirled like mad when she heard! :D ) This is my first Glee fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review before you leave!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Michael Jackson. This story is highly fictional (the part about the Private Home Movies is true, though)_

**Always In My Heart**

Kurt was nervous, which was a rarity in itself. He'd performed with the New Directions so many times, everything from r&b to rock, anthems, smooth pop...you name it, they'd done it! But this was the first time the Glee club would have an entire concert in front of the students of McKinley High. And not just a concert, a _tribute_ concert. Mr Schue had finally realized it was high time they paid tribute to the one and only King of Pop, and so it was decided that they would do nothing but Michael Jackson songs. Much to Rachel Berry's dismay (and loud protests), she'd not gotten a solo. Mr Schue wanted them to _channel_ MJ, one way or another. In the past week, every ND member had auditioned for Mr Schue and Jonathan «Sugarfoot» Moffett, who had been a drummer for Michael Jackson many times. Since he'd been around the man, Mr Schue felt it was only appropriate for him to be present during auditions, to see who could «Michael it».

Not surprisingly, Mike Chang was doing a dance performance featuring just about every single dance move Michael ever did. Brittany Pierce also have her own dance performance, but Kurt wasn't sure which one. Finn Hudson would be in the band on drums, as would Artie Abrams on guitar. Even though Rachel wouldn't do a solo, she'd gotten a part in the concert nevertheless: Blaine Anderson would sing «The Way You Make Me Feel», and Rachel would be the girl he would be chasing during the song. The thought of Rachel strutting around on the stage in a short dress and high heels was not received well by Santana Lopez, but Santana and Noah Puckerman would be singing the duet «I Just Can't Stop Loving You», so she was pleased that _she_ had gotten the solo and not Rachel. Quinn Fabray would sing «One Day In Your Life», and Tina Cohen Chang and Mercedes Jones would sing «Man In The Mirror» second to last, before the entire Glee club would finish off with «Heal The World»

Kurt swallowed the large gulp of water as his thoughts drifted back to the audition. He'd sung «Ben», but Sugarfoot had asked him to do «You Are Not Alone», which Kurt had as a back-up song just in case. He sang it, but before he could finish, Sugarfoot had stormed down to him on the stage and swept him up in a bone-crushing embrace. «You've got it, kid!» So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel would perform «You Are Not Alone». A vital part of the concert was that they would wear MJ-costumes, and during the past few days you could hear sewing machines going wild all over Lima. Rhine stone socks, rhine stone gloves, jackets, shirts, pants... everything was measured, cutted, sewed, fixed and resewed. Blaine had shown him his outfit the day before: black slacks, a white t-shirt under an open blue shirt and a white belt around his waist. Kurt had not shown his boyfriend his outfit, which consisted of black slacks with a red stripe down the leg and a white t-shirt under an open lace jacket. Over the past few hours, Kurt had mentally debatted the pros and cons of going shirtless under the lace jacket, as MJ had done in the short film for the song. He was still arguing with himself, but smirked as he thought of the certain surprise he'd decided for Blaine during that song. Kurt had watched a lot of live performances with MJ lately and knew what was typical during «You Are Not Alone»... so even though he'd decided to go through with the surprise, he was still nervous. There were less obvious homophobia at McKinley now, the students seemed to be acceptive of Kurt and Blaine walking hand in hand down the corridors. Mind you, they had been Slusheed once after Azimio had walked in on them making out in the men's room... and of course Azimio had added to the story so unfortunately there were people who thought Kurt and Blaine had done a lot more than just kissing... So Kurt had every reason to be nervous. But as he had shown last year during Prom, bullying would roll right off his back and he would stand taller than them.

The auditorium was filled with people, Tina noticed as she peered through the curtain. «Oh my god, the entire school is here!» she scream-whispered, raising a glove-clad hand to her mouth in shock. Santana tiptoed over and looked out: «Damn!» she laughed. «Hey prep boy, even the Blazers are here!» «What?» Blaine questioned as he walked over to take a peek. And yep, Santana was right: there, on the second row, were none other than the Dalton Academy Warblers! Blaine's face exploded in a huge grin and he had to bite his fist to muffle a squeel of excitement. Kurt's heart fluttered as he saw his boyfriend's reaction to see his friends there. What Blaine didn't know, was that Kurt had invited them for a special reason. The New Directions would sit in the front row and walk up to the stage in full view of the audience, and inbetween each performance there would be shown an interview or a short film about Michael Jackson on a massive screen above the stage. (Kudos to Artie and the AV club for that idea!) The ND would wear large cloaks to cover their costumes when they sat in the audience, as they wanted to surprise them. Mr Schue came over to them: «Alright guys, looks like we've got ourselves a full house this time!» He was excited, even as he shot Brittany and Santana a teasing look: «I trust there's been no drinking before the show this time...» the club giggled nervously, the memory of Brittany puking on Rachel in the middle of Ke$ha's «Tik Tok» still very clear in their memories. Mr Schue waved his hands, gathering them in a circle. «Alright, before we go out... Brittany will go first with her dance to «Will You Be There» and that film will be played on the screen behind her. While she sings, you quietly walk into the auditorium and finds your seats. Then we'll take it from there!» Rachel sounded worried: «What, we don't have a certain set list?» Mr Schue shook his head smiling. «But Mr Schue-» Rachel began, but was cut off by Finn nudging her side. Mr Schue turned to Brittany again: «You ready?» She nodded, and they all high fived eachother before Brittany got ready to go out on stage. Mr Schue was the first to enter the stage. The audience politely applauded, but Sue Sylvester, Kurt noticed, didn't seem too happy. (Then again, when did she...)

«Hello everyone, and welcome to this, McKinley High's very first tribute concert! Now I've heard in the hallways that many of you are convinced we will do show tunes and fluffy ballads, but I think you'll love this show as much as I do... so without further ado, I give you... the New Directions!» He extended his right hand towards Brittany, giving her the signal that she was about to start. Mr Schue walked off the stage, the lights dimmed, and the melody for «Will You Be There» echoed through the room. A gasp was heard from the crowd followed by a stunned silence as Brittany walked slowly onto centerstage, wearing black tights, a long white t-shirt with a black MJ print on, and a white rhine stone glove. The New Directions silently entered the auditorium as Brittany slid, swung and moved gracefully over the stage floor while the audience remained stunned. Kurt locked eyes with Nick Duval from the Warblers and shot him a small smile as he found his seat. Nick winked back and mouthed «I've got it!» Kurt sat down and interlaced fingers with Blaine who sat next to him, grateful for the weak light that allowed him to hold his hand without anyone seeing. Brittany did a few leaps before landing on her knees and reaching her hands out in front of her, palms flat on the stage floor, as the spoken ending of the song began.

_In Our Darkest Hour_

_In My Deepest Despair_

_Will You Still Care?_

_Will You Be There?_

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, an act that made both boys' heart flutter. Both of them recalling moments of their lives which had become so much easier to deal with after they found eachother.

_In My Trials  
>And My Tribulations<br>Through Our Doubts  
>And Frustrations<br>In My Violence  
>In My Turbulence<br>Through My Fear  
>And My Confessions<br>In My Anguish And My Pain _

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he mouthed the words. This song had been written before he was even conceived, and somehow Michael Jackson knew exactly what he would be going through later in life. But then Blaine came along...

_Through My Joy And My Sorrow  
>In The Promise Of Another Tomorrow<br>_

Kurt and Blaine turned to look at eachother, and despite the dimmed light they could see the devotion shining from eachother's eyes as they squeezed their hands again and mouthed the final words:

_I'll Never Let You Part  
>For You're Always In My Heart. <em>

In the seconds before the light came back on, Blaine raised Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it, still holding his gaze. _«I love you»_ he mouthed at Kurt before flashing him that special smile. Kurt blinked back the tears as the lights came back on...and to his surprise the entire auditorium got to their feet and roared with applause and screams which quickly turned into a rhythmic chant of «Michael Jackson! Michael Jackson!» Blaine turned his head to look at the audience, and suddenly nudged Kurt: «Look at Sue!» He turned to look at her, and indeed...Sue Sylvester was wiping away tears! She even had a weak smile on her face! Brittany got to her feet and gave a meek smile to the audience as she bowed before taking the microphone from the stand behind her: «Ladies and gentlemen: Artie Abrams and the New Directions band!» She pointed towards them who in turn immediately started on an instrumental of «Beat It». «Oh Yes I LOOOVE this song!» Kurt heard Nick shouting behind him. He had to laugh – no matter what song, Nick seemed to love it. As the band kept playing, the audience went wilder and wilder, some were even singing the lyrics! Then it was Artie's time to shine... He was rolled centerstage with the guitar and practically caused an uproar of positive cheering as he embarked on the legendary guitar solo from the song. «That's my man!» Brittany and Tina both squeeled happily, causing the other girls to giggle. Kurt noticed Mr Schue looking happy and surprised; the Glee club had never been popular, not even after they joined forces with the football team and did the «Thriller/Heads Will Roll» mashup last year. So to have the audience going this wild because of the Glee club was unexpected, both for Mr Schue as well as the New Directions. The band ended their performance, and as an interview with Michael was being shown onscreen, Blaine and Rachel got to their feet and shuffled their cloaks off to get onstage. Rachel's short, tight red dress earned a lot of cat-calls and whistling, which she seemed to enjoy.

_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_

_Oh Baby_

_Hoooooooo!_

With a couple of arm movements and one quick spin, Blaine showed the audience he was back where he belonged: on stage having fun. «Hey Kurt, don't get too jealous now!» Nick poked his neck, to which Kurt poked his tongue at him in return.

_Hey Pretty Baby With The  
>High Heels On<br>You Give Me Fever  
>Like I've Never, Ever Known <em>

The audience was still standing and now they started clapping their hands to the catchy rhythm. The New Directions were no exceptions, they too were bouncing, clapping and singing along. Blaine moved across the stage like he owned it, and Rachel strutted around him like a born super model.

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
>(The Way You Make Me Feel)<br>You Really Turn Me On  
>(You Really Turn Me On)<br>You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
>(You Knock Me Off Of<br>My Feet)  
>My Lonely Days Are Gone<br>(My Lonely Days Are Gone) _

As Blaine sang «You really turn me on», he quickly peered over Rachel's shoulder and locked eyes with Kurt, making him blush. Right...that time in the car...

The lyrics came to an end, but the music kept playing as some hired dancers joined Blaine in the final dance moves of the song. One particular dance move had Kurt's eyes widen in surprise: Blaine sat on his knees and leapt forward, landing his torso on the floor, and he banged his fist onto the floor while thrusting his pelvis up and down. «Did it get hot under this cloak, or is it just me?» Kurt silently wondered as his fingers touched his flushing cheeks. The performance ended and Blaine received the standing ovation with a beaming smile. As he bounced off the stage, a new video rolled over the screen behind them. Once it was over, Quinn entered the stage, wearing black pants and the famous «Thriller»-jacket. She was not doing that song, though... slow music began, and her crystal clear voice echoed through the now silent auditorium:

_One Day In Your Life  
>You'll Remember A Place<br>Someone Touching Your Face _

Mr Schue's face suddenly lit up in an appreciative smile, Kurt noticed, and turned around to follow his gaze.

Oh.

Wow.

Several students had raised their hands and swayed lit lighters in the air. «This is amazing!» Kurt beamed at Blaine, he was overjoyed. Never before had McKinley been SO appreciative during a Glee club performance!

_One Day In Your Life  
>When You Find That You're Always Lonely<br>For A Love We Used To Share  
>Just Call My Name, And I'll Be There <em>

The last three words were sung a capella, much to the approval of the Warblers who were the first to raise to their feet and cheer for Quinn's flawless performance. Quinn took a step away from the microphone and bowed before a new video came on the screen. This time it was a snippet from the 2003 documentary «Michael Jackson's Private Home Movies» where Michael talked about saving the life of a Hungarian boy. Several people in the audience were visibly moved, sniffles were heard all over the place. As the video came to an end, Puck walked onto the stage. He was looking very handsome, Kurt noted, wearing black slacks and a white t-shirt under an open white button-down shirt. The stage was lit up in a beautiful blue light, and Puck began:

_Each Time The Wind Blows  
>I Hear Your Voice So<br>I Call Your Name . . .  
>Whispers At Morning<br>Our Love Is Dawning  
>Heaven's Glad You Came <em>

Nick leaned forward to whisper to Kurt: «Remember Truth or Dare at Christmas, Hummel?» Kurt reached behind him to hopefully smack Nick on the wrist, but to no avail. Nick sat back with a grin, and Kurt blushed as he recalled said event. During «Truth or Dare» Kurt and Blaine had to slow dance outdoors in the snow...in the moonlight...to that song. Kurt, who was deeply in love with Blaine at that time (even though Blaine was painfully clueless) couldn't sleep for two nights after that. Despite being clad in thick coats, scarves and gloves, the feel of having Blaine so close to him was so new and exciting that even to this day, months later, it made his heart skip a beat.

_I Hear Your Voice Now  
>You Are My Choice Now<br>The Love You Bring _

Santana entered the stage, she was wearing a beautiful long red gown with Michael's name etched in gold on the skirt. Her vocals were, as Santana herself, unique and perfect in its own way. More and more people raised lighters and swayed them back and forth. Kurt noticed Mr Schue was swallowing back tears, he was visibly moved by how warmly the Glee club had been received.

The song came to an end, and Puck and Santana joined hands as they bowed to the cheering audience. As they made their way back to their seats, murmurs were heard in the crowd: «What's next?» «Are they doing «Billie Jean»?» «No, they're doing «Thriller»!» «I hope it's «Earth Song!» They were too busy murmuring, they didn't notice Mike Chang silently enter the stage, before the intro to «Smooth Criminal» thundered through the room and Mike began to dance. Not two seconds in, and the audience was losing it. Kurt stuck his fingers in his ears to silence the screaming around him, but he couldn't be annoyed when he saw Mike's performance.

Wearing the Billie Jean costume, a 12-minute long medley of Michael's famous hits was being played as Mike flawlessly copied each move. The Moonwalk, the spin, the crotch grab, the act of owning the stage...Mike Chang knew how to do it! «Damn, Nick! That guy's better than you!» Kurt heard Jeff Sterling's voice behind, followed by Nick's: «And then some! Holy sh-» His curse word was cut short by a loud «WOAH!» as Mike impressed the crowd with another fantastic move.

Kurt swallowed, he knew he was up next. Making sure that Blaine was busy marvelling at Mike Chang, he turned to the Warblers. He held up two fingers, and they nodded.

Without a word, Kurt ran from the audience to the room behind the stage where he removed his cloak and lace jacket. With a deep sigh he removed the white t-shirt underneath, grimacing slightly to the mirror as he studied his shirtless torso. Skinny, but slightly muscular, not exactly super-defined abs... oh shoot. He heard the audience cheer as the music and the following video had stopped. He quickly got the lace jacket on, took a deep breath and got in position behind the curtain, nodding to the band to start the music. The stage was lit up with a single spotlight, and Kurt inhaled deeply before he focused all his thoughts on Blaine, and then he took a step and entered the stage.

_Another Day Has Gone  
>I'm Still All Alone<br>How Could This Be  
>You're Not Here With Me<em>

A couple of the McKinley girls sighed dreamily, but even more of them gasped slightly when they realized Kurt was shirtless under the black lace jacket. He tossed a quick glance towards the Warblers who gave him a discreet wave in return, and he noticed that Blaine was practically gawking. True, he had seen Kurt shirtless before, but he never dreamed Kurt would have the guts to go shirtless in public!

_Everyday I Sit And Ask Myself  
>How Did Love Slip Away<br>Something Whispers In My Ear And Says  
>That You Are Not Alone<br>I Am Here With You_

With one hand on his heart and the other extended in a sweeping motion towards the crowd, Kurt's heart fluttered as he thought of his boyfriend and the surprise he had in store for him.

_Though We're Far Apart  
>You're Always In My Heart<br>But You Are Not Alone _

That chorus was the clue. It was a typical trait in every live Michael Jackson performance that during this song, a girl from the audience would be brought up to dance with him onstage. This was why Kurt had invited the Warblers, and they were in on it. They discreetly and quickly got up and pulled a bewildered Blaine with them to the stairs in front of the stage and gave him a push, mouthing «Go! Go!» Blaine looked at the Warblers looking totally confused, and Jeff gave him an extra push just before it was too late...

_Just The Other Night  
>I Thought I Heard You Cry <em>

_Asking Me To Come_

Blaine's gaze was fixed on Kurt who walked gracefully towards him and they met in an instant embrace centerstage.

_And Hold You In My Arms_

Kurt's heart was beating wildly as he used all his energy to focus on the song, trying to ignore the blissful grin that threatened to appear on his face at any second. He couldn't believe it... he, a boy, was slow dancing with his boyfriend **on stage** in front of his high school...and they cheered loudly as the boys kept on swaying gently in eachother's arms. Kurt tossed a quick glance towards Nick, Jeff, Wes and Trent just below the stage, and they grinned and gave him their thumbs up. Mission accomplished.

_Everyday I Sit And Ask Myself  
>How Did Love Slip Away<br>Something Whispers In My Ear And Says_

Kurt quickly removed himself from Blaine's arms, but kept a steady grip on his hand as he took a step backwards before doing a short salsa-dance with him, twirling him around before slowly spinning around and ending the dance on his knees with his arms outstretched in front of a startled but happy Blaine. The audience cheered once more for the two.

_You Are Not Alone  
>I Am Here With You<br>Though You're Far Away  
>I Am Here To Stay <em>

As Kurt rose to his feet and went to embrace Blaine once more, he locked eyes with him for a split second, and Blaine's eyes were filled with tears, and the smile on his face was unmistakeable. Kurt embraced Blaine, one arm around his back, the other hand palming the back of his head. Blaine's shoulders shook a little, and inbetween the lyrics Kurt thought he heard him sob «Oh my god!» repeatedly. His own heart swelled with emotions. He'd done it – he had showed McKinley and all its homophobics that his love for Blaine was real and that nobody could Slushee the gay out of neither of them. He had never felt more proud in his entire life. Kurt moved back a little, still holding Blaine in his arms but his face was now merely inches apart from Blaine's.

_Whisper Three Words And I'll Come Runnin'  
>And Blaine You Know That I'll Be There<br>I'll Be There _

Blaine released a smiling sob and the audience cheered happily as they caught the exchange of «girl» with «Blaine» in the lyrics. The Warblers applauded just as enthusiastically as the rest of the crowd as Blaine and Kurt looked into eachother's eyes and sang the chorus together:

_You Are Not Alone  
>I Am Here With You<br>Though You're Far Away  
>I Am Here To Stay<br>You Are Not Alone  
>I Am Here With You<br>Though We're Far Apart  
>You're Always In My Heart <em>

The song came to an end, and the audience gave the performance another standing ovation. The New Directions and the Warblers whistled and cheered louder than the rest, and Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He whispered a quick «I love you!» to Blaine before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. That mere action of love caused everyone to explode with cheering, cat-calls and whistling. They slowly parted and smiled at eachother, craddling eachother's faces for a few seconds before joining hands and leaving the stage.

«That was beautiful, Kurt! I'm so proud of you!» Mercedes beamed at him and gave his arm a quick squeeze before she and Tina entered the stage to sing «Man In The Mirror», both wearing the trademark white glove and black fedora.

_I'm Gonna Make A Change_

_For Once In My Life_

As the girls performed, Blaine turned to Kurt as they were still backstage. «Kurt...honey, that was incredible! I don't know what to say!» He was smiling so widely Kurt was almost starting to worry his face would crack, but the tears flowing from his eyes made it clear Blaine was happier than he had ever been. «I did it all for you, Blaine. Only you.» he answered before hugging his boyfriend again. «Thank you.» Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck. They stood like that until the song ended, and parted only when the New Directions entered the room. To Kurt and Blaine's surprise (and joy) the Warblers were also with them. «Hey, the more voices, the better!»

Rachel smiled, and they all joined hands and walked out onto the stage for the final time that evening to perform the anthem «Heal The World». As Blaine's thumb kept caressing Kurt's hand, neither of them could help but marvel and be grateful to whatever powers had put them together. They had shown McKinley – and the world, judging by the many cameras recording them (Youtube for the win!) - that gender didn't matter if it was true love. Love was a force that could conquer any fear and hate...exactly the message Michael Jackson spent his entire life telling the world. Kurt, Blaine and the New Directions (and the Warblers) knew they had opened up an important gate tonight, and they were all beaming with happiness as their voices become one with that of the audience:

_Heal The World_

_Make It A Better Place_

_For You And For Me_

_And The Entire Human Race_

_There Are People Dying_

_If You Care Enough For The Living_

_Make A Better Place For You_

_And For Me._


End file.
